Bumping heads and Rubbing noses
by lou.abby
Summary: It started with a simple greeting then into a simple phrase.


Summary: It started with a simple greeting then into a simple phrase.

Setting: Near the river where the Lord of the Eagles dropped them off at the canopy.

Inspiration:

[Fanfiction] Customary by An Odd Ducky

Dwalin and Balin bumped each other heads in Bilbo's house.

A battle scene, Dwalin and Balin bumped their heads after the battle.

* * *

/ThorinxBilbo / FilixKili /

* * *

They made amends and welcomed Bilbo into the Company as their own. As the sun was still high in the sky, they made camp near the river as they washed and dried their clothes. They felt refreshed than ever and all set out to their duties: Bifur and Bofur set out to find wood so Bombour could start cooking, Oin and Gloin were assigned to find food, Dori, Ori, and Nori were counting the supplies they had left, Dwalin and Balin were talking to Thorin about the map. So that leaves Fili and Kili, who were in their trousers waiting for their shirts to dry, which seemed like eternity, until they spotted a half-naked burglar walking towards them.

"Why the gloomy faces," Bilbo sounded concerned as he flapped his damp shirt in the air.

"We're bored!" they said in unison, sitting on a log.

"Well, all I have are my stories," Bilbo said with a reassuring smile.

"I guess there is no harm in a simple Hobbit story," Kili gestured Bilbo to sit on the rock in front of them.

"At least this won't get us scolded by Uncle," Fili added.

"Before I tell you this story, I might have to shine a little light on the customs of Hobbits," Bilbo said, *"We eat six meals a day: Breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, and dinner…most importantly we rub noses with our closest relatives or friends."

"Rub noses…?" Kili interrupted Bilbo.

"Well, yes…do dwarves have a different way of greeting?" Bilbo said.

"We bump our heads together, showing true friendship or affection," Fili said as he cupped Kili's neck and gently brushing their foreheads together.

"Here! It is better to show you than to explain!" Kili jerked away from Fili and averted his attention towards Bilbo. Kili wrapped both hands around Bilbo's beardless face.

"What are you doing?" a low dominating voice intervened as Kili was nose to nose with Bilbo.

"We were showing Bilbo the way how dwarves greet each other," Kili said innocently.

"We need extra hands with the luggage," Thorin lingered his eyes on the scene. Bilbo trained his eyes to the ground, hiding his blush. The brothers sighed loudly and just before they left, Kili quickly rubbed his nose against Bilbo's and Fili did the same. Now they were both satisfied with mischievous grins, skipping towards the camp.

"You are vulnerable, Mister Baggins," Thorin kept a stern face on Bilbo, who stood up and patted his pants.

"Excuse you, but rubbing noses is a tradition in Hobbits just like dwarves bumping heads," Bilbo ranted, "it is to show friendship and affection towards one another, if you even know what those feelings are!"

"Who said anything about tradition?" Thorin's eyes lowered to Bilbo's torso. Bilbo followed his gaze and blushed. Before Bilbo could speak, Thorin tenderly brought their heads closer. A small squeak came from Bilbo, blushing tremendously, Bilbo was to weak to even speak or move, and he knew that Thorin had complete control. Thorin now angled them so the tips of their nose were touching.

"GET A ROOM!" Kili shouted, but suddenly dashed behind Dwalin.

/-/-/-/-/-/

They were scattered around the fireplace with bowls of soup in their hands. Bilbo sat between Kili and Fili – well they volunteered themselves to sit beside their burglar. Bilbo didn't mind them, he quietly sat and listened the some of the companies tuning their instruments, talking about supplies, and what colors scarves they wanted.

"Master Baggins! We want to continue our conversation this morning!" Fili smiled, poking the potatoes with his fork.

"Yes! We have to teach you a phrase that can lighten any dwarfs' day! Especially Uncle!" Kili noted.

"Sure I would love to learn it," Bilbo gave the brothers a small smile.

"We used to say this to our Uncle ages ago and it always brightens his day 'Ohr Duzkak Mi'," Kili said it again, till Bilbo got it right.

As the fire died down, Bilbo was on guard duty – well, more like star gazing. Bilbo heard a twig crack from behind the oak trees. Pulling the sword towards his chest, Bilbo saw Thorin walking in his direction.

"Is my shift over?" Bilbo sounded baffled, checking his surroundings as if it told time.

"…yes," Thorin said hesitantly. Bilbo gathered his sword and stumbled around.

"Oh…um… Ohr Duzkak Mi…" Bilbo said it as a farewell, which left Bilbo stunned to see the torn expression Thorin gave him as he slowly turned around.

"Who told you those words," Thorin sounded grave, walking closer to the Hobbit.

"Kili and Fili," Bilbo shifted his weight, feeling the atmosphere thicken. Thorin sighed a nodded – of course, his nephews.

"Do you know what it means?" Thorin was a foot away.

"Something about brightening ones day…I guess," Bilbo said.

"It means I love you," Thorin said breathlessly. A long pause was returned.

"…Ohr Duzkak Mi," Bilbo said it again, but in a stronger voice. Thorin shifted so they were face to face and now was gazing into Bilbo's eyes. They stayed like that for a minute till Thorin traveled his hands up to Bilbo's neck, delicately tugging on the golden curls. Bilbo felt butterflies in his stomach from just the touch. The stoic expression he carried since day one of their journey had now morphed into a content expression. Thorin leaned closer, lips hovering, cautiously watching Bilbo's reaction, until Bilbo tilted his head and completed this kiss.

It was a small, shy unexpected kiss.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Kili and Fili announced through the oak trees.

* * *

*Ohr Duzkak Mi : I love you

*In fact, the actual quote from the LotR Prologue is this: "And laugh they did, and eat, and drink, often and heartily, being fond of simple jests at all times, and of six meals a day (when they could get them).


End file.
